Hilary's Recipe Of Success
Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Plot Hilary sends Zach, Leah, Gil and Deema to learn about the neighborhood.Then she sends Oona, Nonny and The Genies to make a wedding cake for Miguel’s Family wedding anniversary. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Adrian David Lloyd as Miguel # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Sam Vincent as John Smith # Helen King as Isla McBrooks # Michael Daingerfield as Milo Kennedy Transcript Prologue/Miguel’s Family Wedding Anniversary (The episode starts off with Alan and Gabriela carefully carrying the cake to the dining room.) Alan: “Fintastic job on the cake Gabriela.” Gabriela: “Careful.Don’t want to drop it.” (Hilary’s Pet Calli arrived at Alan and Gabriela’s heels.) Alan: “Isn’t Cali that cute.” Gabriela: “Yeah.But still.It would be great if she would stop for a minute so we can get by.Coming through.Watch it Cali.That’s it.” (Alan and Gabriela tripped over Cali.) Both: “Whoa.” (The cake flew high in the air and Hilary manages to catch it.) Me: “Got it.Oh hi.I’m Hilary James Lyall.It’s a good thing I’m great at catching stuff.” Both: “Phew.” Alan: “Thanks for catching the cake Hilary.” Me: “Don’t mention it.It what neighbors are for.” Miguel: “Guys.Guess What.” Me: “Alan,Gabriela and I got your wedding cake ready for your Mom and Dad’s wedding.” Miguel: “Yep.That’s what I meant.Infact it’s today.” All: “What.” Me: “Your Mom And Dad’s Wedding is Today.” Miguel: “They‘re getting married I told you.That’s because it’s their wedding day.” Me: “Oh My Gosh.This is so exciting.Looks like we’ve got a lot of things to do to make this wedding extra special.” (The Go For It With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins Me: “Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.They’re the best at adventures.Zach and Leah.They may have made mistakes but they kept trying and trying again.Glimmer and Chloe.He once know what the word means.Nonny.When he was four years old.He played the third littlest piggy in the Three Little Pigs.Goby.She used to be the sweetest girl ever.Because she loves sweets.Oona.He once danced his favourite culture.Salsa Music.Gil.If she’s The Swan Princess you would call her.Princess Deema.She always want to be a Pop star onstage.Molly.” (The screen cuts to the scoreboard.) Me: “Who is really sweeter and who is really sour.Well let’s check the scores and find out. (The Guppies are now in their seats.) Me: “Hello and welcome to Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.The new reality game show where the host is kinda sweet and feeling hungry.” (The Guppies start to hear a grumbling sound.) Gil: “Uh Hilary.What was that sound.” Me: “That was technically my stomach growling.” Deema: “Aha.That explains the sound in here.” Me: “Really Deema.Has it been sounded in Studio GSCH.” All: “Yeah.” (Hilary’s Stomach rumbled again.) Me: “You’re right.Looks like you’re really smart Deema.” Deema: “I am.” Me: “I got a school report.It’s all about the neighborhood.It’s due Monday.So that brings us all to Challenge #1.” All: (Cheering). Me: “A neighborhood.What‘s the neighborhood like outside.Zach, Leah, Gil and Deema.You’re about to find out.Your instructions and my school report are in the mailbox.Go For It.” Zach: “C’mon.” Leah: “See you Guys later.” All: “Bye.” (Zach, Leah, Gil and Deema left Studio GSCH.) Me: “Alrighty.And now we come to Challenge #2.Miguel’s parents are getting married and it has to be the best wedding ever.But Miguel has forgotten to make them a wedding cake.So Nonny, Oona and The Genies.You’re going to make Miguel’s Family the best wedding cake ever.This is John.You’ll be meeting him at the bakery.So your cooking supplies are in the wagon and everything you need to know is in the mailbox.So Go For It.” All: “Yeah.You guys.See you later guys.” (Nonny, Oona and The Genies left Studio GSCH.) Me: “Okay.I guessed it’s just us.We’re going to have a delightful time today because as determined by the Getter 5000.Goby and Molly had stayed behind in the studio for today’s show.But they’ll be eligible to win points during the Half Time Quiz Show.” Molly: “And with the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.” Me: “That’s right Molly.It’s as fair as the World Fair in Paris back in 1889.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.Is this challenge a piece of cake for Nonny, Oona and The Genies.Let’s find out.” Let The Challenges Begin (Nonny, Oona and The Genies made it to the bakery.) Oona: “Hi.Are you John.” John: “I am.” Me: “There’s John.They found him.” John: “I’m glad you’re here.Hilary had been expecting you four.I need help.I’m out of ingredients.” All: “What.” Me: “What.” John: “Here’s a list of things you need for the ingredients.Eggs, Milk and Flour.” Nonny: “Eggs, Milk and Flour.” All: “Got it.” Me: “Okay.So The Guppies are going to help John.So let’s see if Zach, Leah, Gil and Deema are doing with my report.” (Zach, Leah, Gil and Deema arrived at the same bakery that Nonny, Oona and the Genies had recently been.) Zach: “Hello.” John: “Hey.You must be the Guppy Scouts.” Leah: “We are.” Zach: “Uh Hilary.Who is that guy.” Me: “Why.It’s John Smith.Of course.Nonny, Oona and The Genies must have saw him in the first place.” Gil: “So.You’re John Smith.” Deema: “Hilary wants to get her report finished.It’s all about the Neighbourhood.It’s also due on Monday.” John: “I see.” Me: “It’s only a half hour show.Okay.Now let’s see if Oona, Nonny and the Genies have any luck getting the ingredients.” The Half Time Quiz Show The Continued Challenges The Triumph Tally Epilogue Me: “Well Guys.Miguel’s family’s wedding turned out great.So all’s well that ends well.” Alan: “Yep.” Gabriela: “That’s true.” (Suddenly Hilary’s stomach growled.) Miguel: “Was that an earthquake.” Me: “I think that was my stomach.I’m so hungry.” Alan: “I guess doing a report is hungry work.” Me: “Exactly.C’mon guys.Time to have some.Whoa.” (Hilary slips on a banana peel.) Me: “Ya know.Somebody had to do it.It’s true.” (The episode ends.)